


through your eyes

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Memories, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Ahsoka offers her thumb, and reaches out through the Force.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this episode KILLED ME
> 
> din get your head out of your ass you are grogu's father godsdamit
> 
> ahsoka was so pretty ;0;

When she was approached by a Mandalorian dressed in a full suit of beskar armor, she'd been on edge. She attacked first, and only asked questions at the mention of Bo-Katan. She had been curious of the small, green creature that looked so much like Master Yoda, and crouching in front of him now, reaching out with both a finger and the Force was easy. 

The Child latched onto her finger instantly first, and then, much more slowly, hesitantly, he connected with her through the Force. She could feel his fear, his worry of using the Force after what happened all of those years ago, and she didn't blame him in the slightest. She was the first fellow Force user he'd seen since the Temple, and he was the first she’d seen since she and Ezra had parted ways. 

“Hello, little one,” she said to him His ears perk at her voice. “My name is Ahsoka Tano. Can you tell me yours?”

“He does not know how to speak,” the Mandalorian informs her from behind. She could sense his nervousness coming from beneath his armor in waves. He was anxious, impatient, and most importantly, he was afraid. He was afraid she was going to separate him from the little one, for reasons he believed he knew, but couldn't fully grasp. “He merely babbles.”

She doesn't answer him, instead prodding at the Child’s signature patiently. The Child tilts his head, slowly blinking. 

_ Grogu _ . It is a flash of a thought, of someone calling his name, of speaking it throughout training with the Force. It is faint, yet he latches onto it anyway, a familiarity he'd lost in a storm of unknown.  _ Force. Temple. Yoda. Windu. Kenobi. Light and warmth. Death. Fear. Skywalker- Sith. Hidden.  _

Ahsoka can feel something stirring in her chest at the face of her old masters, at the little one’s memories of the Temple. They were clouded, distant, yet clearly cherished. Grogu spent a lot of his time remembering the Temple when he was alone, visiting it in his dreams. 

_ Lost. Dark. Unknown. Afraid _ , Grogu continued to share his thoughts and memories to her in flashes, almost like a holoshow. Grogu looks to the nearby Mandalorian then, cooing with a small smile,  _ Found. Safety. Family. Father.  _

She blinks, drawing herself from the young one’s memories to stare at the Mandalorian as well, watching him pace back and forth with impatience. He was anxious, antsy. He wants her to train Grogu, but he also doesn't want her to take Grogu from him. She can't stop herself from smiling. This Mandalorian almost… reminds her of someone else. 

Grogu cooes expectantly, and when she looks back at him, his head is titled, curious, large ears perked in waiting. She chuckles softly when she realizes he wishes to see her memories as well. It is a custom when sharing memories to both show them. 

She lightly shuts her eyes, letting her own memories play out for the Child to witness. Being found by the Jedi, raised, and given as an apprentice to her master. She allows him to feel the emotions she had towards her master- love, appreciation, loyalty, awe. Grogu cooes, in turn sharing his emotions towards the Mandalorian- love, appreciation, loyalty, awe. She smiles, unable to stop herself. This child loved the Mandalorian beyond words, their attachment strong and unique despite their short time together. But she could tell it was just the same as hers with Anakin had been, and, well, she couldn't- she couldn't separate them. She couldn't do that. It would hurt the little one, and confuse him. 

Sure Grogu liked Ahsoka and her presence in the Force- it was warm and familiar, like it was at the Temple. But it wasn't his Mandalorian- it wasn't his  _ father.  _ And if Ahsoka even tried to separate them, he would grow depressed, once more taken from the love and safety he was craving. She could already  _ feel  _ his fear of being taken from his father, and it was like a dark cloud over his head. He knew why his father had brought him to her, and he was afraid of that fact, and of being found worthy and strong enough in the Force to be taken. 

She reaches her hand out in offering, and Grogu takes it in his much smaller hand. She squeezes it gently, and softly whispers,  _ Peace. Assurance. Wholeness.  _

Grogu’s ears perk upwards, large eyes sparkling with understanding as he smiles up at her. She grins back down at him, rubbing a thumb along the back of his tiny hand. 

Now, to figure out how to get it through the Mandalorian’s head that this little one was meant to be with him. She could already tell he was just as stubborn as her old master. She smiles, bittersweet at the memory, and picks Grogu up to speak to his father. 

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH


End file.
